


First crush

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Frank è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Frank è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Frank cercava di rimanere in disparte quando i figli organizzavano feste con gli amici, non volendo passare per il padre maniaco del controllo, ma rivalutò un po’ le proprie decisioni a trovare uno degli ospiti dei figli nascosto in cucina al buio, intento a piangere silenziosamente. Si accovacciò accanto al ragazzino, valutando rapidamente che doveva avere forse l’età del suo figlio più giovane, e cercò di capire cosa fosse successo, preoccupato.  
Michael si era rifugiato lì per sfuggire alle insistenze degli amici che a tutti i costi volevano sapere per chi avesse una cotta, dopo che aveva ammesso giocando ad obbligo o verità la sua presenza in quella casa. Alla fine non aveva retto e aveva cercato la fuga. Frank poteva capirlo benissimo e gli offrì di alzarsi dal pavimento per guardare la tv con lui, se proprio non voleva tornare dagli altri, o chiamare casa per andare via. Michael però accettò subito la prima offerta e finì per aprirsi con lui col trascorrere della serata.  
Il ragazzo tornò ancora e ancora a casa loro, per settimane. Dapprima era sembrato normale, ma Frank aveva poi ben notato come cercasse più la sua compagnia che quella dei figli. Il figlio più giovane lo informò poi che Michael non aveva più il padre e Frank si convinse fosse alla ricerca di una figura paterna.  
Un giorno Michael si presentò a casa sua nonostante i figli non ci fossero, un po’ scombussolato e col bisogno di parlargli. Frank si era aspettato una lunga chiacchierata come al solito e rimase sorpreso quando Michael dichiarò di avere una cotta per lui da tempo. Una parte di Frank avrebbe preferito negare di ricambiare, ma la verità fu chiara quando il ragazzo gli salì in grembo e Frank si scoprì improvvisamente impaziente di averlo tutto per sé.


End file.
